User talk:Reds5fan
Welcome! Hi Reds5fan -- we are excited to have Miami Vice Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro March 2009 I love this wiki. Too bad i can't find any pastel skins on here to add to my theme. SuperTron500 17:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I just jumped right in. The Wayfarer's page is mine also. I think this page is great, I am a huge MV fan, though wasn't around to see it in the 80s. Back when I first got interested in Miami Vice in '06, there were no pages like this to help describe this show. I'll do my best at writing various articles. Thanks! --Burnett24 04:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Question (May involve a boatload of work) Given that this is a site entirely devoted to Miami Vice, it's baffled me that most of the episodes feature (Miami Vice) in the title - "Red Tape (Miami Vice)", for example. In some cases this does make a difference (episodes that share titles with other articles, such as Smuggler's Blues (Miami Vice) and Smuggler's Blues (Song), for example), but mostly it's just creating work for contributors, as most episodes are being linked by pipe links (like this: Red Tape). I'm wondering if it would be worthwhile moving the pages to titles with just the episode title, perhaps with (Episode) added to those with eponymous songs or the like. I don't mind tracking down and changing all the internal links if you're game for the moving of the pages. If you'd prefer not to do so, I can just manually create and move the pages to the new titles, and use the old titles as redirects (so, for example, Red Tape (Miami Vice) would simply point to Red Tape). Overall it's going to be about 100 moves, plus all the links associated with each episode, which would probably work out at around 700+ edits altogether. It's a day's work or so, if we work in unison, or we could take a season at a time over the course of a week. I look forward to hearing back from you. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 05:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll start changing the links in the Episode and Music pages for Season 1, to point to new pages, we can move them from there (I assume you have sysop functions, so it's just a case of using the move feature and then deleting the old page). It's easy enough to track down the links to be fixed afterwards. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 14:04, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Seasons 1 and 2 are all finished, and at present I'm about halfway through season 3. All the links have been fixed so far to point to the simpler titles. My userpage has a list of the pages that have been moved and are now unlinked, if you want to get rid of them. [[User:Sonny Burnett|'Sonny Burnett']] [[User talk:Sonny Burnett|'Talk']] 14:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of your work, that frees me up to continue finishing up Season 1's guest stars and characters.Reds5fan 02:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) New pages Hi, I've started some pages on the various MV soundtracks, and I wondered if you would mind helping me format some tables for the track listings and stuff. I've no idea how to do it myself, so it's kinda a half-finished job at the moment. Really appreciate any help you can give to smarten it up--HuDaFuK 13:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC)